Officer’s honour
by Katrina Anderson
Summary: He loves her. He loves his animals. He loves his life. But what will he do when suddenly everything is being taken away. AU in which Owen is a K9 Training Police Officer.
1. What starts out normal

Owen pressed gentle kisses to the name of her neck and caressed the flat of her stomach eliciting a deep, low moan to pour from her pale pink lips. He knew how she adored being awoken in such way and strived to make her feel worshiped. To make her feel like the Goddess he saw her as. To make her see how much he loved her as an equal.

"Good morning, Mr Grady." She whispered gently into the soft silk pillow and he mumbled a half hearted reply into the crook of her neck in return. Claire quietly reminded him that it was indeed a workday and he grinned and replied with wit; "But you're hotter than Hoskins." At that, she giggled. To him, it was adorable and he oftly.

"I should hope so." She snuggled further into him, not opening her eyes once, enjoying just laying down for once. Relaxing. He kissed her temple and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower.

The sound of the water pounding down in a steady rhythm eventually killed her back to sleep. Owen knew she'd been working overtime as the operations manager of the Madison Police Department. She was always busy signing checks or writing reports or attending meetings with Masrani Corp and the CEO. Though she was gifted with a home office for work it often left her tired and fatigued.

Claire awoke the second time to her name being repeated almost silently beside her. Her eyes fluttered open but then immediately slammed shut, her d in pain at the light illuminating her face. A migraine. She'd suffered with them for as long as he could remember. The term 'Suffered' was no simple over exaggeration in her case as she often lost even more sleep.

"You're taking today off." She opened her mouth to disagree but decided against it at the tone of his voice. Owen was not one to argue with especially when talking about her health. She half smiled and splayed her arm over her eyes. "Please, Claire."

"Okay Owen." Claire pecked his lips and watched as he stepped toward the door with squinted eyes. "I love you, baby. Be smart. Be safe." Claire nodded slowly and replied quietly with; "Love you too." He smiled one last time at her form, curled in on herself and tightly gripping her skull and massaging her temples in a circular motion.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and headed toward the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured Claire a glass of water to take painkillers with. He felt a pang of guilt sting at his heart at the thought of Claire, in pain. She'd once had a headache so bad that she'd thrown up and then passed out all in the same hour.

"Claire. What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as she, almost blindly, stepped down the wooden staircase. She squinted her eyes and he turned the lights off. She shivered and stumbled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest. She gripped nto his shirt as a wave of nausea hit her and she forced the bile back down her throat.

"Do you want me to stay?" She shook her he winced at the temperture of her head. She hugged him tighter d then pulled away. "No. It's okay. I thought you'd gone. Pain... killers." The fact that she could barely produce more than a collection monosyllabic phrasing almost terrified him. He felt her start to relax against him and smiled softly. She was falling asleep.

He lifted her into his arms bridal style and let her head fall under his chin. He held her tightly as she struggled to settle herself into a comfortable position in his arms. She shivered shut her eyes tightly.

Once he'd placed her back in bed and she'd taken the painkillers he left for work. Just a few hours, then he'd see her again.

"Owen. You're late." Hoskins complained. Owen had never liked Hoskins, nor the way he leered at Claire, despite being over ten years older. Or the way he wanted to send the girls into the military. Owen prided himself in training his dogs as they meant so much to him.

"Yeah, Claire's not feelin' too hot. Had to make sure she'd be okay." Hoskins rolled his eyes. As he was the Comissioner, he saw himself as the boss of their personal lives as much as their worklives and often made it his business to know their business. That, however flattering, often lead to others being insulted by him or criticised for no good reason what so ever. Both Claire and himself had been victims to his crude joking. He'd do so without the slightest spec of respect.

"Claire Dearing. Not hot. I'm shocked you didn't dump her on the spot." Hoskins grinned. He'd hit a soft spot. Back when Owen and Claire had just started dating she'd been so self conscious that the first time they'd made love, she'd forced him to keep the lights off. She always felt threatened by the reputation he'd built, clearly stating how he'd use women for sex and not care for a relationship.

"Owen! Blue's acting up, again!" Barry yelled from his place in the K9 Section training grounds. Hoskins sighed and walked away having lost another battle. Barry was a forty year old man and best friend of Owen Grady. They had trained in the Navy together and became fast friends in searcher dog training. Barry was a married man with a family. He had made the commitment both Owen and Claire were scared of despite having dated for four years.

Owen looked to Barry with a million thanks, on his behalf and Hoskins'. "How's your girl?" Barry casually asked while petting Delta, a white German shepherd, while she laid on his lap. Owen stroked Blue gently on the head as she sat beside him on the wet grass. Owen had always loved training his girls and when Claire had admitted to her love for dogs he knew she was a keeper. They even had their own dog called Foxtrot or "Foxy." She was a Finnish Spitz that belonged to Claire's sister but Karen couldn't handle her and the boys once she'd aged a year and started the 'playful' stage.

Owen and Barry had been training the girls for three years and Owen felt a strong connection to Blue, the beta of his 'pack'.

Charlie was the eldest and the most difficult as she was a German Shepherd and Husky mix, resulting in a very protective breed.

Echo, the second oldest and a purebred brown and white Alaskan Husky, however was both Dumb and Dumber as she lacked the common sense any dog had but she did have the trait of knowing how to track scents.

Blue, second youngest, was a purebred Blue German Shepherd and had unorigionally gained her name from that particular trait. She was the most defiant of them all and was the leader. Echo would follow her blindly into molten lava. Delta, the youngest but the widest was a white German Shepherd with eyes overflowing with wisdom, this often caused her and Blue to clash with the best interests of the 'pack'.

"Claire? She had another migraine this morning. She promised she'd sleep if she could. She felt sick earlier so I'll try and leave as early as I can today." Barry nodded and held out a handful of treats for Delta. She stared at them and then dropped her head onto his lap. "She's still in heat." Owen nodded and patted her head gently.

He was proud at how the girls reacted to one another going into heat especially once the bleeding started. When Delta would just lay for hours whimpering, her sisters would always he there. Much like he would for Barry and Claire. "If it's this bad for them. Imagine, Claire has these once a month." Barry winced and then chuckled.

"Mon amour always ignores me when she is in that kind of pain. Claire do the same?" Owen shook his head in response pitying his friend for that kind of neglect and laughing at the thought. "Claire just wants to cuddle constantly. And she loves drinking warm milk with cookies and kissing me senseless but she can also get kind of snappy at times." Barry nodded and got to his feet.

"We'll give Delta the day off but these puppies aren't going to train themselves. Owen always enjoyed his time spent with Barry, not that he didn't love spending time with Claire, but he and Barry could relate, could complain about their significant others and not get a red hand shaped mark on their cheek for some stupid comment. But mostly they'd compliment them. Sometimes fighting to see who's best like Owen usually would with Brines over the level of intelligence of his girls compared to Rexy, a Nova Scotia duck tolling retriever and the best Cadaver Dog in the Madison Police Department K9 Branch.

Zara, Claire's one friend and 911 Operater, sprinted into the yard and called out loudly, ignoring how blue jumped up on her and how Charlie barked excitedly at the newcomer. Owen smiled at how nervous she seemed to be around dogs but then his smile dropped two single words left her rouged lips in an accent expected of one who follows the Queen's English to the letter.

"Claire's hurt."

 **A.N.**

 **Oooh, cliff hanger!!! There is a very specific reason for each role, each person was given in this story, even Zara. I hope you like this and continue to read it. I've recently bought the DVD of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and I can't stop watching.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Au revoir Dinos!!!**

 **~Katrina Rei Anderson**


	2. The power of fear

Thanks for the review. I'd like to point out that I'm kind of new to the whole fanfic writing thing as I haven't written fanfics in a year and have mostly forgotten how to please an audience. This may seem rushed. But this chapter is very little compared to what is going to happen. It is merely building plot for what will happen in the near future to the characters. I hope you enjoy :)

"Claire's hurt." The words had barely left her mouth before Owen blanked her out in sheer terror. Those two singular words were ones that haunted his deepest nightmares. Owen stuttered Claire's name a few times and Barry frowned at his friend, worry etched on his features. Owen felt sick as he fell to his knees, dry heaving.

Images of Claire hurt flashed through his mind. Owen was known for his quick thinking and capability to work under pressure but the thought that Claire was hurt filled him with a terror never experienced before. The dogs barked loudly somewhere that, to Owen, seemed so far away. He knew that Claire must've been badly hurt to call anyone other than Karen, her sister.

As if only a second had passed Zara stood beside them. Owen snapped out of his trance at her sudden vocal appearance. "What happened to Claire?!" Owen yelled, his voice rising to a whole new altitude. Zara jumped as his tone and indicated for him to follow her and he did, very slowly. However his shock subsided and he felt a rush of adrenaline and then he was running.

His feet pounded in a frantic attempt to reach Zara's desk. If he was in the right state of mind, he may have thought to call Claire himself but he was far from it. His fists were balled at his sides, his knuckles had turned a ghostly shade of white and yellow.

"Mr Grady! Wait!" Zara yelled behind him and sprinted awkwardly in her heels. Owen pushed past everyone, not caring for the security man who was trying, and failing, to stop him. Zara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly. "You can take a car and head down there now if you want." Owen turned to her, scared.

"What happened?!" Zara swallowed thickly in response and started shaking. "Someone broke in. A team has been sent but they're struggling to get out there. I thought that you might be able to get there sooner." Owen ran his hand through his hair. _Claire... hurt... someone broke in..._ Owen took a deep breath. He needed to clear his mind for Claire. To save Claire. She needed him.

"Is the person still there?" Zara fell into her seat, her skin was pale and sickly and he feared she'd passed out. "She called and said that someone was there and that she'd locked herself in your bedroom and then the line cut off. I came to find you right after sending the team." Owen nodded and patted Zara's shoulder before running to a first aid car. He didn't know if Claire was alive. The thought terrified him beyond anything imaginable

Owen pulled out his phone as he started the car. "Call 'My Baby Claire'." He was panicked and did not take the second that he usually would to enjoy the nickname she'd granted him permission to call her. He took a second to calm himself as the phone started ringing. He took deep breaths. He was no use to Claire blindsided by anger and therefore in a car crash.

"O-Owen..." He sighed and relaxed visibly. His mind raced with questions but he didn't want to overwhelm her. "Are you okay? I'm coming to get you." He heard her exhale a few shaken breaths as she hiccuped through tears. He pressed down on the excelerater once he'd hit the secluded path straight to their cabin. "O-Owen..."

"I'm right here, Claire. And I'm gonna be right there as quickly as I can. Are you okay?" He heard the sound of old wood creaking followed by shallow footsteps. "Owen-" The phone dropped with a thud as Claire started violently throwing up. Heaving and emptying the contents of her stomach. Her migraine. He'd completely forgotten the moment he'd heard her voice.

"It's okay, Claire. I'm only ten minutes away. That all. I'm nearly there." Owen wasn't sure if the reassurance was for him, her or the both of them but he allowed it to soothe him, even if only slightly. His grip on the steering wheel was tight whereas his face showed no contortion, all of his anger mustered and contained together within the palm of his hands.

"Claire? Baby? Please answer me." He begged her, unsure of what else he could do. It was then that he noticed the tree. Large and thick, about twelve foot tall and fallen. Fallen into the path. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and moved from the vehicle and to the boot.

He grabbed the first aid duffle bag and backpack and started his running once again. Sprinting, without a thought to it. He bounded toward the cabin as it peaked into his line of sight, the wood still golden brown as it always had been. The fence at the front of the house was open, as was the front door.

Owen stopped at five feet from the gate, wary and agile. By the sound of the wood she'd be treading on, he assumed she was in the shed. The house was far too new to have creaky, old floorboards. He took single steps toward the house, listening carefully. He flinched at every sound made. The phone was still by his ear but Claire was silent, her breathing deep but slow and contained.

"Claire?" He whispered into the phone and he started to suspect that the footsteps he now heard were not hers. The call was ended. He stepped into the cabin, hit instantly by the smell of vomit and the gut wrenching feeling that he was too late. He took every step with precaution. He hadn't the slightest clue as to who had broken in. Hadn't any idea what kind of madman would attack Claire. His Claire.

"Claire?" He whispered softly but with no reply. All of sudden, the silence was broken by a loud bellowed yell of "I'll get you next time, slut!" Followed by the sound of wood splitting and a pained scream that could only be made by the powerful vocals of Claire Grace Dearing.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Owen spat but to no one, the man was gone. Owen could see, in the distance, as the man ran further into the forest. He had a split second decision to make. Search for Claire. Chase the man. The former became his top priority and he turned himself to the shed.

"Claire? You there baby. It's me, Owen." He looked down at a pile of broken wood. Beneath it, laid Claire as she shook, terrified. "It's me. You're okay now. I've got you." Her eyes were blank and almost unforgivably dead. A deer caught in the head lights. Slowly, however, they adjusted and focused on him. As recognition flashed her features, the first tear fell.


	3. How I met you

Ten months earlier.

Owen had never believed in love at first sight. Never believed in the stupid fairytale nonsense his sister had. But he believed in beauty, and Claire Dearing most definitely had it. He tried to keep his eyes off her, their relationship was to be professional only, but he couldn't. Her hair was short and straightened completely into a neat ginger concaved bob.

Owen was more adventurous with his looks, and mainly lazy, but even he stood silent at the beauty before him. Her lips were moistened with a rouged lipstick and her head was held tall with pride. Her eyes, however, captivated him. The sea green that was flooding his senses like the strongest of tsunamis. Owen smiled softly as their eyes met.

Operations manager; Claire Grace Dearing.

Animal behaviourist; Owen Christopher Michael Grady. They were a match destined to a disaster of a relationship, Dare they try. Claire was totally and completely out of Owen's league. His mind knew that, but his body and more specifically, his heart, did not.

"Aren't you going to leave also, Mr Grady." The smile she was offering him was downright malicious and, if we was being honest with himself, sexy. He stood and within a few strides, he was beside her. He hadn't noticed the others leave but didn't want to seem that he was staring either.

"I would leave... but you're prettier than Hoskins." He offered and at that her confidence was gone. She blushed and turned away, flustered.

He grinned. As he got closer to her, he realised how young she looked. He was only thirty two but Claire looked so flawless she could have been college age. He took a step back, in case her age proved the proxemics to be inappropriate.

"You seem to be pretty good at your job, Miss Dearing. Or is it Mrs?" She looked him in the eye and allowed a single giggle to escape her lips as she blushed deeper. She bit her bottom lip and turned away. "I'm only twenty-nine. No need to get married just yet and I'm single." Owen froze for a moment. Could this woman read minds?

"And you, Mr Grady. Or is it Mrs?" He broke away from his trace and laughed loudly at her comment. That, he decided, he hadn't expected her to say, least as operations manager. "I'm both unmarried and single. It's quite lonely actually." She smiled at him and started to walk away. "Nice to meet you Mr Grady."

"Owen. Please, call me Owen." She smiled, walked the few steps back toward him and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Owen."

Owen made it a task to run into her as much as possible for the next two weeks but with no avail. 'She works at home' was all he'd get from anyone he'd try to casually ask, always with the follow up of calling him a 'creep' or 'stalker'. He wasn't stalking her. He'd just have liked to see her again.

He sighed as he leant against the trolley, tiredly strolling down the isle. He looked to his left and saw a redhead, about 5'5, reaching for the top of a 7'0 shelf, standing on a 1'0 stool. He grinned at her uncanny resemblance to Claire. Her body shape was identical, not that he'd stared, and her hair was just the right length, but curled loosely.

Then she fell backwards.

Owen was thrown into panic mode as he rushed to her rescue. He caught her instantly in a bridal style as an almost silent scream caught in her throat. She giggled lightly and glanced up at him. "Thank you Mr Gr-" She stopped at the look on his face. "Owen."

"You need help there, Miss Dearing." She nodded slightly and Owen smiled. She insisted that he call her Claire and, in all honesty, it had been harder to not do so. She let out a shocked gasp as he lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Owen!" She held tightly into his head, pulling at his hair. He didn't mind the pain so much, more that he was physically touching Claire. He could imagine another situation in which her thighs were tightly trapping his shoulders in place.

"It's okay, Claire. Just reach for the... what are you trying to get?" She wobbled slightly on his shoulders and grabbed the dinosaur figurine set. He grabbed her by the waist and slowly lowered her back to the ground, enjoying the feeling of her thin waist in his large calloused hands.

"Thank you." He could see how flustered she was and enjoyed it to the full extent. He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I-I'm getting my nephew a present. It's his birthday next week. He loves these things." Owen nodded. Allowing her to talk about anything and everything as they strolled through the isles.

Then they hit the Alcohol isle. "You know, I absolutely love tequila." Claire tilted her head at him and looked at the bottle in his hands. "Isn't this stuff, really strong?" Owen's mouth dropped.

"You don't drink?" It was a stupid question. Anyone could tell that a woman as work devoted as Claire was, even on first impression, would avoid any type of drug, especially alcohol. "I'm on a diet and it's not that I don't drink. I prefer to stick to wine, red in particular." He smiled lightly at her.

"Shit. That rain's not lookin' good." _But you are._ He forced the thought to the back of his mind. _I will not be corny or weird in front of Claire._ She winced beside him at the dark outdoors, rain splashing against the window pane. Who would have thought that the both of them would be late night shoppers and be in the same store.

"Yeah. And I walked here." She wrinkled her nose in disgust of the weather and placed a bottle of strawberry and kiwi flavoured water in her trolley, next to the dinosaur figurines and in a separate area to her groceries. He noticed she didn't have much food in her trolley but had been too nervous to ask her about it. It couldn't be money. It could be the diet. Maybe she had more at home. Why did he care? What difference did it make?

"I could give you a ride." He hadn't even thought to say it. It was as natural as breathing. She smiled at him gratefully. "You... uh... don't have to. I like to swim." She joked lightly, blushing again. He started to sense her innocence and smiled reassuringly.

"I insist. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure the last person who will kidnap you would work in the Police Department." She immediately looked ashamed. He wasn't sure who of but suspected, herself. "Hey, Claire. I'm kidding. You okay?" She nodded and Owen frowned. Why'd he have to go and screw it up.

"Hey. How about that ride?" He once again imagined himself saying that phrase but in a very different situation, including a naked Claire straddling him while he kissed her... he shook his head slightly and she stopped in the isle. He looked to her with a sigh.

"Thank you, Owen." He, once again, released a sigh. She picked up a bar of chocolate with a 'G' on the front with pictures of dinosaurs behind it. "My nephew loves dinosaurs, and white chocolate." Owen smiled in relief, they were talking again.

"Holy Crap. How the hell is it raining so much. We'll be lucky if we don't get a flood. Shit, man." Claire gulped beside him. He mentally face palmed himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He was scaring her. "Where do you live?" He tried to avoid sounding privy, and she stared intensely at the the rain against the windows at the front of the store.

"The roundabout is flooded. Unless we take the two hour long way, I'm waking and I'd prefer to get home soon. I'm fine with walking, honestly, Owen." He looked down at her attire. Jeans, a white linen shirt and a waterproof jacket. She had not been prepared for the downpour, Owen knew that instantly. Not that he'd been wearing any better.

A pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt that was slightly tight against his biceps and hugged closely to his toned chest. He wasn't one to deny that his body was... above average. He took a moment to think.

"I know this sounds crazy, it's better than you catching pneumonia, come stay at my place. Just for the night. I have a spare room." Claire looked deep in thought. He was a service man, he seemed nice and he'd already offered to drive her home. Was he trying too hard? She stopped suddenly and he took only a second to react and stop also.

She looked up to him and smiled nervously. "I... I can trust you, right?" He nodded without making a single mental note. "We work together, Claire. If you feel nervous about coming to my place, text your sister or a friend that you're staying at my place or at least that you're with me due to the storm." She once again, looked ashamed.

"I don't think you'll kidnap me Owen. I've just... you know... never... uh..." Owen's face broke into one of realisation. She blushed again and he tried to think of something, anything to say to make her feel better.

"I've never spent the night... with a guy and I guess it makes me a little... uh... well... uhm..." Owen chuckled slightly.

"Claire. Everything is fine. You can stay at my place until tomorrow morning, given that the rain has cleared up by then. If you feel in any way uncomfortable, I'll sleep in the attic." She giggled and her anxiousness dissipated. "We wouldn't want that would we?" Owen shook his head and followed her to the checkout."

 **A.N.**

 **This all will make sense very soon. Btw, I hope you like this added feature. I have really enjoyed creating the background for these two and I will continue in every two other chapters, meaning the next one and then two more after two of the present time updates on the story. I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry if the spelling is messing up at some points, I won't lie, I have fat fingers and a small keyboard on my phone. XD I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Au revoir Dinos!!!**

 **~Kat Rei Anderson**


End file.
